Tougou the Teacher
by BeardedBardiche
Summary: Tougou is teaching Itsuki how to take over responsibility for the Hero Club website, and the topic of Tougou's future comes up...


"OK, now drag the icon to the other window…"

Tougou pointed her finger at the screen of the Hero Club's computer. The instruction wasn't complicated, but it'd almost become a habit at this point. On the screen, the cursor pulled the icon from one folder to the other and dropped it in.

"Like this?" Itsuki looked up from her seat in front of the keyboard after she completed the action. Tougou was standing behind her, guiding her every step of the way.

"Yes. That moves the files into the live directory." She placed her hand on Itsuki's shoulder. "Good job. Now, try doing the same thing for the announcement of our play next week." Itsuki nodded and turned back to the computer.

All-in-all, this exercise was going pretty well. When Itsuki had approached her the previous week about learning how to manage the Hero Club's website, she didn't have particularly high hopes. Itsuki wasn't incompetent, but Tougou had never known her to have any interest in computers before, in any form. "I want to know how to do this when you're gone," is what Itsuki had said at the time. Naturally, Tougou offered to handle it even after graduating, but Itsuki was insistent: "As president of the club, I have to be able to handle it myself." Perhaps the approaching departure of her sister had gotten Itsuki to consider the future of the club even this far in advance.

"You're starting to sound like a teacher over there, Tougou," Fuu remarked from the other side of the room.

"Tougou-san's a teacher now?" The clubroom door slid open, and Yuuna walked in holding a shopping bag filled with supplies for the props they needed to make.

"Ah, Yuuna-chan. No, I'm just helping Itsuki-chan with the website."

"Tougou-sensei…" Fuu said it softly, rolling it around in her head. "You know, if you became a teacher here, you could be the advisor to future generations of the Hero Club." Naturally, Fuu seized upon the opportunity to think about it in terms of the club.

"That'd be so cool, Tougou-san!" She could see Yuuna's imagination immediately start to run with the idea. "You could watch over them like a mother would!"

"A motherly teacher, guiding the heroes of tomorrow…" Fuu grinned. "I like it. Tougou's always had that motherly vibe, hasn't she?"

"Wait, hold on," Tougou started. "You're just deciding on my future for me?" It wasn't that she was _against_ the idea, but there were other considerations!

Yuuna exclaimed agreement with Fuu. "I think you would be really good at it! You could teach them computer stuff like you are with Itsuki-chan!"

Yuuna's excitement at the idea surprised Tougou, just a little. Beyond the obvious, she hadn't thought much about what she wanted to do once she became an adult. Being a teacher didn't sound like a terrible idea. But a computer teacher? Maybe on the side, but there were other subjects more in service to the country she could teach. Guiding the children to be patriotic servants, that sounded nice.

"I don't know about being a computer teacher, but if Yuuna-chan wants me to become a teacher…" Tougou unconsciously put her hand on her cheek and blushed slightly, "I would gladly explore that possibility with you, Yuuna-chan."

Fuu raised an eyebrow. "So how do you plan on guiding the future Hero Club, Tougou-sensei?"

Tougou put a finger to her chin and thought for a moment. "I think that depends on what kind of Hero Club President Itsuki passes on…" She turned back to the recently-pronounced president of the club—

—and froze.

The folder centered on the computer screen was rapidly filling up with new files being added every moment that went by. Files she recognized. Files that shouldn't be on this computer.

"Tougou-senpai, this isn't supposed to happen, right?" Itsuki said meekly. Her eyes didn't stray from the screen, however. The tiny icons, previews of the files, continued to load in. "I wonder what all this is, though. I can't tell. Lots of red and pink. Are they all pictures of the same thing?" She paused, examining them further. "Oh, this one's got some black in it…"

Itsuki leaned in toward the screen, staring at the thumbnail of one of the many files appearing in the folder. Her hand moved the mouse slowly, bringing it closer to the file.

 _Waking Sleeping_

Swiftly, with one graceful movement, Tougou reached around the desk, found the power cord, and yanked it out as if her life depended on it.

Perhaps her life did depend on it.

"Itsuki-chan~, good children do not poke their noses into places they know nothing about. That's how dangerous things are put on the computer that shouldn't be there."

She smiled and, shooing Itsuki away from the computer, made a mental note to reconfigure and upgrade her personal computer's remote authentication processes and security programs to account for her friend's secret accidental hacking skills.


End file.
